Firewall
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Part of a series centered around the torture and pain of Jonny Quest, fun neh?


Jonny Quest woke up in the arms of his father and with Hadji, Race, Bandit, but mostly Jessie staring at him.  
  
"Jonny, you're awake!" Jessie said excitedly, her whole outfit scorched.  
  
"Huh.how long have I been out. when, how did we get out?!" Jonny said looking directly at his father.  
  
"Thank goodness you're alright! How much do you remember?" Dr. Quest said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Where's Venus?" Jonny asked, he saw the sorrow fill in all the others' eyes. ".No, she can't be. dead."  
  
Race looked up, "No, no, as far as we know, she IS still alive. but we have no clue where she is, and I know she's hurt, pretty badly too..." He explained to Jonny, trailing off.  
  
"Wait, I'm lost. what happened? Come on. Dad. Race." they both looked away from his innocent gaze, ".Jessie. Hadji. someone. please! Tell me. TELL ME. I have to know. please." Jonny dropped into a pleading voice, ".please. .please. .please."  
  
Dr. Quest began to talk very quietly. "Jonny, please rest. You haven't the strength to hear this now. You almost died back there. and I will NOT chance losing you again!" Jonny closed his eyes. He smelled the smoky scent of wood-- oak maybe-- in his father's jacket. He went to sleep- a plagued sleep of forgotten demons. He remembered these demons from when his mother had died.  
  
He cried and screamed as he woke up, barely remembering his torments. He looked around; he was in the guestroom in the Quest Compound. "What. why am I here?" as if to answer him, he heard the repairman bang on his wall from his room, down the hall, on the opposite side. "Oh yeah, he trashed my room." Jonny closed his eyes as if to imagine the incident: The sound of shattering glass had awoken him; the man gagged him, tossed him around, into some walls and lamps, then into glass. He felt a twinge of pain in his arms and legs, his right leg felt really sore, he looked at his cast, then he saw the marks of glass in his hands. He remembered how the glass had embedded itself into him. then Venus came in, hearing the noise. Jonny began to cry as he remembered that. "It was all my fault." Dr. Quest came to the door, then entered, hearing his son's words.  
  
"No, it wasn't Jonny." He sat next to Jonny; he was wearing a cream colored set of trousers and a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt with a tan-cream sports jacket.  
  
"You. look different.why?"  
  
"Don't change the subject. I have to change those bandages." Dr. Quest said in a soothing manner. He had some bandages, a few cotton balls, and every injured child's' *worst* nightmare-- PEROXIDE. "You didn't ask to be attacked by a mad man. Venus came in thinking you needed some help-- she's her own person though. I'm sure she'll tell you that for herself when she gets back. now hold still."  
  
"Ow! .you know where she is?" Jonny asked hopefully, ".ow."  
  
"Not yet, but she's strong, I'm sure she'll make it. After all, she's a Quest, and we seem to be a blood line of survivors. besides she's too stubborn to quit."  
  
"Is Race ticked at me?" Jonny asked, sounding depressed.  
  
"No, why should he be. You're the only one blaming yourself." Jonny looked down at himself. His father tightened the last bandage.  
  
"What happened." Jonny asked himself, "I know there had to have been a fire, but I was unconscious when it happened. Dammit! If I wasn't so impulsive, I never would have left. he wouldn't have been able to catch her. she wouldn't have pushed me into that closet. and been alone with him." Jonny sobbed. "It should've been me."  
  
"With your broken leg, oh that would have helped her lots." Dr. Quest looked down, "Jonny, I didn't mean it. really I--"  
  
"--It's all my fault. all my fault. my fault. my fault. my fault." Jonny had such a painful look in his eyes.  
  
"You were-- in there for an hour. That head injury you were sporting probably was why you passed out. When Race came in. Venus was fighting-- losing to that man. She screamed at him to get you out, that she could take the abuse a little longer, Race had to, the fire was spreading." Dr. Quest said, "When Race got to the closet, you were engulfed in smoke, he had Jessie and Hadji pull you out. And he went back for Venus-- but--"  
  
"But when he got back there, she was gone, and so was he, wasn't he?" Jonny interrupted.  
  
"Yes, but you were hurt. You needed help. We couldn't go after her without chancing losing you." Dr. Quest gently wiped a tear from his son's face. "Jonny, please don't cry. angel. please don't."  
  
"It was my fault. all my fault. the fire. her. WHY!? WHY HER?! What if she's DEAD?!"  
  
"What if she's alive." Dr. Quest said quickly to counter his son's sorrowful thoughts.  
  
"You know, before. we were in the basement. In a cell, I picked the lock. I don't even remember why I made her come; she didn't want to go. Venus said 'We should sit tight, they'll find us.' and I had her come with me. I told her he might kill us by time you guys find us. I knew she was scared, but I told her that, her being scared, it frightened me. We got out, I checked the coast, but I didn't see him. BUT HE SAW US. We were going for the radio, then we were going to leave. But she saw him coming, and she pushed me into a closet then locked it.to protect me. it was my stupid idea *I* should have stayed behind, I should have fought him. not her.it's all my fault. the fire, everything!"  
  
"How was the fire your fault?" Dr. Quest asked upset, but very quietly not wanting to upset Jonny anymore than he was already.  
  
"There was a kerosene lamp on the wall. I was banging on the door. I heard her screaming. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't even do that.I think I might have knocked it off the wall, but I collapsed before the fire started. I think." Jonny said shifting around.  
  
"I love how you seem to remember things that didn't happen, Jonathan, such as Venus being the 'scared' type, you 'causing' a fire, who do you think you are? You aren't powerful enough to make everything go bump in the night by command, let alone know about half of them. Those were all accidents, if you knew those events were going to happen, you NEVER would have done any of them." Dr. Quest said, he laid Jonny back into the guest bed. "I'll bring some lunch in for you, that way you can rest a bit longer." Jonny looked down at himself, feeling ashamed. 'Maybe I should go easy on him, I know he blames himself, obviously, but this is as bad as when Rachel died, and Venus. this is too close of a parallel for him, if she dies. Maybe I should contact Dr. Jones, or a colleague, maybe someone who won't want to lock him in a mental asylum for a month for observation.'  
  
Jonny closed his eyes when his father left. 'My fault, my fault, my fault. This is ALL MY FAULT! I have to find her. got to find her. gotto findher. gottofindher. what was that trick she used on me.when that man had made me in his *collection*." Jonny dozed off like before, except in this nightmare, he was running through woods, his hands not bandaged. He felt warm blood on the back of his neck; he reached back and touched it through thick, long hair. 'Where am I?! Venus? Where are we?!' he felt a location, not by name or a number, he just *knew* he was 51 miles South of the cabin of hell. He woke up sweating, his father overlooking him. Jonny screamed, "WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE CABIN! We're running out of time! She's 51 miles South.of it. GO NOW!" Jonny fell back, barely conscious, hitting the bed with a soft thud and looking exhausted.  
  
Dr. Quest looked at him shocked. Jonny's eyes fluttered open. "Uhn.hn.dad. where am I?" Jonny said softly, differently then before, he sounded like he had no guilt in his voice now, almost as if he defeated the demon eating at him, "Dad, we can save her now."  
  
Dr. Quest touched Jonny's face gently, "Okay, we'll do that; but you, Jessie, and Hadji are staying behind-- NO Arguments!"  
  
"Okay, daddy, just save her." Dr. Quest looked at him puzzled and amazed, almost shocked, no fight or anything, something is seriously wrong. "On one condition, tell her I believe in her, you'll know when." Jonny gave in to his exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Dr. Quest called Race and Hadji into the main room, Jessie was already there. "Race, we have a possible lead. Hadji, Jessie, I *need* you two to stay behind and watch Jonny, he's acting very strange, not like himself at all. If he wakes up soon, get him to eat his lunch. Race and I should be back in a day, maybe a day and a half. Our radio frequencies are set in the Light house, and there is a copy of them in the lab, just in case something happens."  
  
Hadji spoke in his smooth tone, "Dr. Quest, Jonny will not be pleased if you leave without speaking with him about this." Hadji's voice hesitant, "I am sure he would understand that he is too weak to go if you were to explain."  
  
"Hadji, he IS our lead. And he didn't expect to go. Now, this is very important, and I don't mean to lecture you all but this is far too dangerous to bring any of you children, especially Jonny. I don't want ANY OF YOU following or trying to follow Race and myself. This man is strong, and has no remorse for his actions. So it is imperative that you do not come."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Meanwhile, in the woods, Venus practiced her guerrilla warfare. That man had contacted several others, some of which sounded VERY familiar, such as one Jason Malevelli. and one Jacquiline Prestat, an old nemesis. She was trying to patch up those blasted cuts, the stab wound to her side in particular, but not with much luck. 'Figures.' She looked down the 20 foot drop, 'but so long as I don't stumble or faint, I should remain undetected and be fine for the next few hours, maybe I can rest. Thank goodness Jonny's alright, that would have killed me if he didn't make it. but this still has a chance to kill me.' Venus took out a small knife out of her combat boot, 'Mental Note, thank Race for special ordering these combat model combat boots!' She used the knife to cut into a tree, gathering the sap for an epoxy and then taking some bark from a sapling she visited earlier, she bandaged her stab wound effectively. 'Now for lunch. here birdy. birdy. birdy.' she thought. She saw some berries in a bush not too far away, minus the 20-foot fall. When the man walked off, she decided to chance it. She lowered herself down, got to the bush, barely, gathered them and checked them. 'Yeah, not like I've never been poisoned before, but that would add some more serious issues. Oh am I not going to enjoy the climb up.' she wrapped the berries in some leaves, tucked in her shirt making a pocket, she put the berries in the artificial pocket. She began the climb up, 'Agony! Oh this really. VACUUMS! Do I hear a vacuum? I've got to be delirious. Oh this is too rich, here I am in the middle of Dirtsville Nowhere and some lady's vacuuming her carpet in a cottage half a mile south from here. that looks like a phone line. Okay, eat the berries, raise your Blood Sugar Level, hun, then dart for Granny's house!'  
  
Well, ten minutes later, at 'Granny's' Venus picked up a phone line. 'Granny' was really a young woman, she had just baked a pie and told Venus she could have some after she made her call. 'Granny here, is really too sweet.I better be on guard, what if she's poisoned the pie for me. oh I am paranoid, usually very accurate, but still. I'm such a brat!' "Thank you, I really appreciate your help, is there anything I could do to repay you?"  
  
"Oh, you are such a trooper, being lost like this, are you in trouble, or just lost?"  
  
"Some man kidnapped me, tried to rape me, in fact, he failed though, thank goodness, and almost killed me-- and my brother, but he got away, I made sure of that. I've been wondering these woods for two days."  
  
"You poor, poor dear! I'll make a bed up for you, you must be exhausted."  
  
"There is no need, I do not wish to endanger you anymore, I think if I eat anything I may really lose my mind. You know, actually regain my thoughts.Actually, I think. I think rest would be the best management of my time."  
  
"Oh, of course dear, oh, how silly of me, my names is Isabella, what's yours dear?" Isabella said kindly.  
  
"Oh. it's. .Venus.Quest. Wow, I am tired, I can barely remember my own name." Isabella walked Venus to a clothed room.  
  
"Here, this was my son's room, he's off at college, now, so he shouldn't mind you sleeping here." Isabella took down a small throw over blanket.  
  
"Thank you. My friends should be here by day's end to take me home." Venus said, she closed her eyes. An hour later she heard the front door open. She opened her eyes and bolted upright as she shot into consciousness. She saw the man from earlier coming towards the room. By time he reached the door she was half way up to the roof through the open window.  
  
"Son, how was college-- if you let her get away, you're dead." Isabella said, the hint of kindness was gone and coldness in it's place. "We have until nightfall before the Quest Team gets here. So go and find her, we can trade her for the boy."  
  
"Damn it, why won't SHE do?" the man said angrily.  
  
"They want HIM because HE has the 'codes' we need, and we want HIM on OUR side. Jason failed to break him, but he's still weak enough for us to brainwash him and get him on our side. Now GO and GET THE GIRL YOU IDIOT!" with that, Isabella showed her real self.  
  
'Oh how I love first instincts.' Venus scoffed. She got up from her laying position on the roof. '3:32 PM' she glanced around 'shee-it, it won't be dark until 6:00 PM at least. Where am I going to hide. and still get FOUND! Oh man, now the dizziness comes back.' "AHHH!" she fell off the roof into some bushes. 'What am I, Jonny now?! Mental Note, avoid cliffs!' she ran into the woods faster than they could get outside. 'I got to warn dad and Jonny about this lovely little conspiracy, and these pretty little names. without being killed.' Venus climbed a tree, and took out her matches, also inside her boots. 'This should work, hide in the trees until it's dark. Start a small matchbox fire and use the knife as a reflective surface and signal the chopper. and hope that the family duo over there doesn't see the signal.'  
  
It began to get dark, about 6:03 PM. She had came pretty close to being spotted. She kept looking at the matchbox, scouring it for the word 'Waterproof'. The light drizzle had been soaking Venus for an hour, she was really cold as her whole outfit was drenched so it acted as a second set of skin. There was no sign of the Quest Chopper though. 'I may have to sneak back in the house and call for help. and warn Jonny. and warm up. If I do that though, Jeez, there's no way I'll get in for three minutes, break radio silence, allow the cops a decent trace, get Jonny the message and get out without being caught. My solution is definitely going to tick off them. time to play the martyr.' she looked at her hands, 'Maybe they won't kill me, but they'll use me against Jonny if they catch me. this is weird. 5 weeks ago, I would NEVER do this. I have to do this though. and I have to do this NOW!' Venus thought as she lowered herself down 25 feet and dropped the 10 foot drop and ran to the house as stealthily as possible.  
  
She saw Isabella, as did Isabella see her, "I was wondering when you would get back." Isabella cracked a chair at Venus's injured side and cackled. Venus spun so that it hit her back instead, she then kicked backwards with her left leg, spun with a right-footed round house and then a left, low sweep kick knocking Isabella to the ground, unconscious. Venus ran roughly with the pain in her back to the phone.  
  
"Hello?! Dr. Quest, Race?" Venus yelled into the phone, although she knew VERY WELL that it was only Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji there.  
  
"No, Venus-- oh my gosh! Are you okay? It's me Jessie."  
  
"Race, listen to me, this is VERY IMPORTANT! I don't have much time Bannon, they're after Jonny, their going to try and change him, to their side-- God WHY!? --the CODES-- great danger-- Bannon keep with him-- tell dad and the others I love them-- and it's not Jonny's fault. Race, I know I'm confusing you, but I know you know why Ponchita.they just." she dropped to a low whisper, "Can't find out he's unguarded. Get him out of there, go to my old place. Mercury'll protect you all. Love." Venus hung up and hid as Isabella and her son came in.  
  
Isabella was ticked, "Venus, meet my son, Nathaniel, he's going to show you a game, like I was trying to."  
  
"I already know the 'Pummel the Blond' game." she whispered grabbing a wooden table leg that was broken off. 'Dad, Race, you're late. and I wouldn't mind some back up.'  
  
Nathaniel got up and showed off his lovely .45 Caliber Cobalt Blue Magnum. "Come on out now, and I won't show you how this works. I promise."  
  
'Yeah, I believe you.your character and honesty. and the fact that you tried raping me.yeah you're right up on my list of people to trust, a nominee for that Mr. Honesty award alright.' Venus thought in the back of her mind, 'Come on, this isn't the time to think or act lightly.' She saw him come closer to the table. 'Trip him, grab the gun.and RUN.Sounds like a plan!' "HIYAH!" she thrust the table leg into his kneecap, he aimed the gun at her chest, "Oh shee-it!" 'He didn't drop it.' "Ahhhhh." the gun fired into her shoulder, throwing her back to the ground with such force it knocked the wind and consciousness out of her, temporarily.  
  
"Point Blank you dumb bitch. You aren't going anywhere now, heck you can't even move can you?" he leaned down to gloat, big mistake on his behalf. She kicked him in the 'flashing' lights! He dropped the gun in shock and pain. Venus dove and grabbed it in her left hand, switched hands, and stood holding her mangled shoulder with her left hand and the gun in her right.  
  
'Oh this'll kick and sting.' she thought about shooting him, "Follow me, you die. And just to show you I'm NOT PLAYING GAMES." she had started in a serious whisper, then ended *screaming* she shot him in the kneecap. It was his turn to scream. Venus looked at Isabella, "Follow me, and you'll suffer a similar fate. Do you believe me?" She nodded. "Good." Venus stumbled out of the room then out the front door, bleeding severely. She heard the Quest Chopper. She took out the matches, noticed they already saw her, dropped to the ground, and began to cry. 'Why am I crying? The pain? I've felt worse. Shooting him? He would've killed me, and besides, I've done it before. Because I almost died? .because he tried to rape me. hurt me. like the others have.' she sobbed as Race landed 50 meters away. '.because they used me against Jonny. because I was used. because they wanted to hurt him. WHY DO I CARE ABOUT HIM?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Why. why. is it because I know he cares about me too.' Venus dropped down to a laying position in the dirt, Race towered over her, everything was blurry to her.  
  
"Honey, you okay?" She heard him say, and also Rachel, not knowing or understanding what was happening.  
  
"Who-- who are you?" Venus said absently. Race lifted her gently, she grabbed his shirt tightly.  
  
"I won't drop you, Venus, it's me Race, you're going into shock, V, hold on." Dr. Quest pulled her into the chopper, and had the monitoring equipment set on her, her stats were starting to drop.  
  
Dr. Quest whispered, "Hold on, Venus, you can make it, I believe in you-- and Jonny does too. We need you with us."  
  
Venus fluttered her eyes and said random things about what had happened over the past few days. ".he tried to rape me. that's why Jonny tried to get me out of there. I was so shocked that he wanted me. and that Jonny wanted to save me.God how does he care about me. no one's ever been that worried about me. but I won't let him down. I had to save him. it made us even. I bet he hates me for that. who's Rachel, I heard her talking to me-- like how my mom used to. before she and dad died. I hated them for leaving me like that. so much anger. and hate. my childhood SUCKED. (she laughed.) that's when I started seeing ghosts. and started spying. Race. Dee.they both said they wanted to adopt me. someone wanting me. a freak. the girl who *talked* to the monsters under her bed. who liked being left alone." Venus cried, "Why do you all even care about me?! And I don't even know why but-- I care-- no-- I LOVE you all.like my family. but I haven't had a family since I was 2. Then with Race and Dee, till I was 6 --but then I was alone-- until now." Venus closed her eyes, she felt Dr. Quest's arms around her, and his warm tears.  
  
"I am so sorry Venus, I never knew how you felt, I wish I could have helped you, give you a family-- no-- your family, that you deserved. if I knew where you were, who you were. I swear I am sorry."  
  
"Dad, it's not your fault. but I HAVE the family I deserve. just a late start. I never understood it-- but now-- but it may be too late now-- but at least I can say-- I'm happy now-- even if my chances at family is ruined."  
  
"If you live, it WILL be different, you will NOT lose any of us, no matter how much you'll wish you can!" Dr. Quest smiled.  
  
At 11:00 PM they got her to the hospital. After three hours of surgery and transfusions, she came out, alive, and doped up so high on painkillers, she thought-and well! By 4:51 AM, she didn't feel as well, she had a prescription painkiller as she was being flown back to Maine.  
  
3 Days later: Dr. Quest was sitting in the guestroom with Venus and Jonny, Jonny's cast made it difficult for him to help his dad with Venus, but Dr. Quest didn't mind. Venus's message had gotten to Dr. Quest, about the conspiracy, so he needed to talk to the kids.  
  
"Jonny, Venus, if what Venus said is true, about a conspiracy, Jonny, this is hard for me to say, but I'm sending you to a boarding school, for your own safety. No one can take you out of a boarding school except me; there is no walking home, or taking the bus. And it's just until your leg heals, then you can come back." he had a deeply concerned look on his face, and knew there was about to be a fight. "I love you very much, Jonny, and that is the best way for me to protect you, to ensure your safety, Race and I had discussed this, and it's the best, most practical option we have."  
  
And there was silence.  
  
"Jonny, please, say something." Dr. Quest spoke pleadingly.  
  
An angry look etched across Jonny's face. "Something."  
  
"Jonny, you know I don't want to NOT have you here. That's not it at all, it's just, I'd rather not have you to hold, but know you're safe for a few months, rather than not have you at all.forever."  
  
"I HATE this idea. I don't want to go. My best interest is to stay with MY FAMILY and MY FRIENDS and be happy, even if they *try* again. And what if they try when I'm there?!"  
  
Venus looked at Jonny and said, like a ghost of herself, "You know you're endangering them too." She spoke in a low voice, in pain, "He's right, it's for your own good."  
  
"I.I am? .I am." Jonny said in a really quiet voice. "If that's it. I'll go. I guess."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Dad, can't I go to?! Hadji and I could go and keep Jonny company." Jessie said to Race. Race shook his head.  
  
"Hadji could, kiddo, but it's an 'All Boys' Prep School, you and Venus would be stuck here, or going to the sistering school two miles South." He paused, "But you could only see each other on dances and visiting days. or sneaking out WHICH WILL DEFINITELY NOT HAPPEN if you were to go."  
  
Hadji looked up towards Dr. Quest, "Dr. Quest, I could keep Jonny company if I were to attend the school with him, and then you would indefinitely know that he would be alright."  
  
"True Hadji. Then it's settled that you and Jonny go, I'll have to talk with Race about the girls, though."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Two Months later at an 'All Boys' Boarding school, Jonny is talking on his cellular phone with his dad.  
  
"Dad, it wasn't my fault-- it wasn't even my *idea* this time-- I hate this place. I miss you."  
  
"Don't even try it. You would think that with a broken leg you would at least *try* to avoid sneaking out-- How *is* your leg?"  
  
"A little sore, those rocks were really rough on the landing. but um. it's better a LOT better than before. How's Venus's shoulder? I hope she's not too mad that Jessie, Hadji and I all went here without her."  
  
"She's fine, she stopped scouring about that weeks ago, it's doing better, Race is teaching her archery, in fact, to build up her muscles. In another week you can come home." In a serious tone he added, "Has everything been quiet?"  
  
"Yeah except when Jess-- oh, you mean people attacking me-- uh yeah, pretty much. No attacks, although I have some bad feelings, and Hadji says he doesn't trust the Dean of Students, but then again he yelled at Hadji and I for our lab experiment. We *KNEW* what we were doing though. he startled us though, making Hadji drop the *diluted* Hydrochloric Acid (HCl). Ut-oh, dad, the batteries are running low, I'll talk to you later, bye."  
  
"Bye.wait! By the way, I love you, and the Dean of Students called yesterday. Behavioral Probation. really Jonny, just because you get better than straight A's doesn't mean you get to destroy the school from the inside-out."  
End. 


End file.
